Le Vampire Academy Awards: Vote Is Closed
by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0
Summary: Awards for members, reviewers, readers, beta readers, writers, chapters, stories, crossovers, one-shots, lemons. Awards for everything to anything. Several categories to vote for. Let the appreciation show! Thanks for voting! Votes are being counted!
1. Categories: Nominate Now

Hola Amigos!

For those that don't know me, the name's Linera. For those that do know me, the name's still Linera. You guys may know me from Locked In With The Past or Pursuing My Personal Assistant or my others stories. That's not the point though.

**We don't have awards! That's not doing justice to our writers! *Dramatic Gasp* How awful?**  
**But it's not just our writers, it's our stories, our beta readers that improve them and take them to another level. Our readers, like hey, you story ain't gonna get any reviews without our readers. Every member deserves an award, every reviewer, every reader, every beta, every writer, every chapter, every story, every one shot, and every lemon story**.

Even if your story didn't get the most reviews, who knows, your story may receive an award. Awards aren't just for the best, but the ones who try hard as well. 

But, we don't have awards. Wattpad does - the Wattys. So why not us?

So I was like, why not create our own awards?

**So behold - `Le Vampire Academy Awards**

We have such amazing writers and stories on this forum, so why not reward them? Like yeah sure, reviews, favourites and follows are and amazing reward, but why not awards.

_**Now. For categories!**_

**~ Beta Reader Awards ~**

**The Helping Hand**_** (For The Most Helpful Beta)**_

**Johnny Depp Award (****_For The Most Kind And Polite Beta_**_**)**_

**~ Reviewer Awards ~**

**Critics Choice ****_(For The Most Critical And Helpful Reviewer)_**

**Flying Angel ****_(For The Most Nicest Reviewer)_**

**Regular Customer ****_(For The Reader Who Always Remembers To Review)_**

**~ Member Awards ~**

**Class Clown (****_For The Most Funniest Member)_**

**Bouncing Castle ****_(For The Most Energetic And Happy Member)_**

**~ VA Community/Forum Awards ~**

**Viewbie (****_For The Most Viewed Community or Forum)_**

**Coolbie ****_(For The Coolest Communtiy or Forum)_**

**~ Story Awards ~**

**Completed Romance Sap ****_(For A Completed Romantic Story Rating K - T)_**

**Completed Romance Sap**_** (For A Completed Romantic Story Rating M)**_

**Ongoing Romance Sap**_**(For An Ongoing Romantic Story Rating K - T)**_

**Ongoing Romance Sap ****_(For An Ongoing Romantic Story Rating M)_**

**On The Complete Edge ****_(For A Completed Thriller/Suspense/Adventure Story Rating K- M)_**

**Nearly On The Edge ****_(For An Ongoing Thriller/Suspense/Adventure Story Rating K - M)_**

**Complete Family Comfort ****_(For A Completed Family/Comfort Story Rating K - T)_**

**Complete Family Comfort ****_(For A Completed Family/Comfort Story Rating M)_**

**Family Comfort ****_(For An Ongoing Family/Comfort Story Rating K - T)_**

**Family Comfort ****_(For An Ongoing Family/Comfort Story Rating M)_**

**Completed Next Generation ****_(For A Completed Teen Fiction Story Rating T)_**

**Completed Next Generation**_** (For A Completed Teen Fiction Story Rating M)**_

**Next Generation ****_(For An Ongoing Teen Fiction Story Rating T)_**

**Next Generation ****_(For An Ongoing Teen Fiction Story Rating M)_**

**Heart Breaker ****_(For A Tragic Story Rating K - M)_**

**Cheese Pizza ****_(For A Cheesy Story Rating K - M)_**

**Regular Tale ****_(For A Completed Story That's Updated Regulary Rating K - M)_**

**Promising Regular Tale****_ (For An Ongoing Story That's Updated Regulary Rating K - M)_**

**Born To Stand Out ****_(For An Ongoing Story With A Very Unique Plot Rating K - M)_**

**Still Standing Out ****_(For A Completed Story With A Very Unique Plot Rating K - M)_**

**Different Love ****_(For A Story With A Pairing Other Adrian/Sydney or Dimitri/Rose or Lissa/Christian Rating K - M)_**

**Perfect Completed RoMitri Chemistry ****_(For A Completed Story That Had Amazing Chemistry Between Rose and Dimitri Rating K - M)_**

**Perfect Promising RoMitri Chemistry ****_(For An Ongoing Story That Has Promising Chemistry Between Rose and Dimitri Rating K - M)_**

**~ Classic Awards ~**

**High School Classic ****_(For A Story That Got Such An Overdone Plot Like High School And Turned It Awesome Rating K - M)_**

**Love Fades Classic ****_(For A Story That With A Plot Like Dimitri Leaves Rose For Tasha and Made It Awesome To Read Rating K - M)_**

**Lines Of Drabble ****_(For The Most Loved Drabble Collection Rating K - M)_**

**Trapped With Books ****_(For The Most Loved 'Characters Read The Books' Story Rating K - M)_**

**~ Short Story Awards ~**

**Love Snippet ****_(For The Best One Shot That Portrays Love Rating K - M)_**

**Snapshot Of Romance ****_(For The Best Romance One Shot Rating K - M)_**

**Small Heart Breaker ****_(For The Most Loved Tragic One Shot Rating K - M)_**

**Small Packet ****_(For The Most Loved One Shot Rating K - M)_**

**1, 2, 3, ****_(For The Most Loved 2 or 3 Shot Rating K - M)_**

**~ Lemons/Smut/BDSM/Line Awards ~**

**Hook Me ****_(For The Most Favourite Lemon/Smut Collection Rating M)_**

**Small Bombastic ****_(For The Most Favourite One Shot Lemon Rating M)_**

**Control Me ****_(For The Most Favourite BDSM/Smut Story Rating M)_**

**Lime To An Extent ****_(For The Most Loved Lime Story Rating M)_**

**~ Crossover Awards ~**

**Merlin ****_(For The Best Harry Potter and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

**Sparkling ****_(For The Best Twilight and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

**Mortal House ****_(For The Best Mortal Instruments/House Of Night and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

**Blood Diary ****_(For The Best Vampire Diaries and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

**Angelic Academy ****_(For The Best Angel and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

**Animefy Me ****_(For The Best Naruto and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

**Maximum ****_(For The Best Maximum Ride and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

**Blood Academy ****_(For The Best Bloodlines and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

**~ Writer Awards ~**

**Cupid (****_Favourite Writer_**_** In Romance)**_

**Michael Jackson ****_(Favourite Writer In Thriller/Suspense/Adventure)_**

**Lemonade Goodness ****_(Favourite Lemon Writer)_**

**Crossed ****_(Favourite Crossover Writer)_**

**Scarlet Tears ****_(Favourite Writer in Tragedy)_**

**Dark Consoling ****_(Favourite Writer In Family/Comfort or Dark Adult Themes)_**

**Throwback ****_(Favourite Writer In Classic Plots)_**

**Unique Punches ****_(Favourite Writer Who Always Has Unique Plots)_**

_HOW TO NOMINATE AND RULES:_

How To Nominate:

_Leave a review or PM me, with the member or story's link and why you like it/he/she so much. _

Rules:

_Only nominate maximum 2 member/story(s) for each catergory_

It's simple and easy, so lets appreciate work!

_- Linera xx_


	2. VOTE NOW

**!VOTING STARTS NOW!**

_Thank you to everyone who sent nominations in! TO VOTE - PM ME OR REVIEW  _**  
**

**Good luck to everyone! LET THE VOTING BEGIN!**

* * *

**~ Beta Reader Awards** _Vote for 1 from each category_

**The Helping Hand**_** (For The Most Helpful Beta)**_

_- Hatedinnocence03 _  


_- kayahartford-belikova_

**Johnny Depp Award (****_For The Most Kind And Polite Beta_**_**)**_

_- kayahartford-belikova_   


_- Anastasia The Goddess Of Drama_

**~ Reviewer Awards** _Vote for 1 from each category only_ ~

**Critics Choice ****_(For The Most Critical And Helpful Reviewer)_**

**_-_**_Sirenmist _  


_- Kayahartford-belikov_

_- SarahBelikova99_

_- 1Romitri4_

**Flying Angel ****_(For The Most Nicest Reviewer)_**

-_Rosieposie2000_   


_- justmeanyways_

_- Alicella Ivashkov_

**Regular Customer ****_(For The Reader Who Always Remembers To Review)_**

_-Georgia Rose Belikova_

_- Goddess Of Geeks_

_- Roza M Belicova_

_- Hiseask17 _  


_- RozaRocks_

_-1Romitri4_

**~ Member Awards** _Vote for 1 from each category only_

**Class Clown (****_For The Most Funniest Member)_**

_- 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0_

_- RR-Roza-Robertson_

_- TryCatchMeNow_

**Bouncing Castle ****_(For The Most Energetic And Happy Member)_**

_-Georgia Rose Belikova_   


_- 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0_

**~ VA Community/Forum** _Vote for 1 from each category_ **Awards ~**

**Viewbie (****_For The Most Viewed Community or Forum)_**

_- Community (Dimitri's POV) Founder - MangoTango450_

_- Number One Vampire Academy Roleplay - twilightbabyloverfanatic_   


**Coolbie ****_(For The Coolest Communtiy or Forum)_**

_- Community (Reading The VA Books) Founder - Apprentice Werewolf_

_- Community (Beautifully written one-shots) Founder - Science. And. Faith. Too_   


**~ Story Awards** _You can vote for the maximum of 2_~

**Completed Romance Sap ****_(For A Completed Romantic Story Rating K - T)_**

_- Winning Her Heart by MadameRozaBelikova_

_- A Blessing In Disguise by Ms. Belikov_

_- Unexpected Love by RozaBelikova-x_

**Completed Romance Sap**_** (For A Completed Romantic Story Rating M)**_

_- What Went Wrong by Lovelylavern_

_- The Russian's Worth The Price I Pay by Ms. Belikov_

_- Fated by Reader. Writer .TVLover._

_- It's A Man's Man's World by Ms. Sweden_

_- Hook Line Sinker by Roza-Dimka-Reader_   


**Ongoing Romance Sap**_**(For An Ongoing Romantic Story Rating K - T)**_

_- Battle Scars by LilWinx_

_- Loving Him Again by Kautia_

_- Foolish Love by Foreveryoung161_   


_- A Change Of Heart by RozaBelikova-x_

**Ongoing Romance Sap ****_(For An Ongoing Romantic Story Rating M)_**

_- Pursuing My Personal Assistant by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0 _

_- Tattooed Love by Charlie Hunnams babymomma_

_- Secret Lives by Mitrioselove_   


**On The Complete Edge ****_(For A Completed Thriller/Suspense/Adventure Story Rating K- M)_**

_- Does your husband know by She lives in a day dream_

_- Mesmerizing Stranger by xxsezaxx _  


_- Secrets, Loves, & Lies by DarkDaughter1318_

**Nearly On The Edge ****_(For An Ongoing Thriller/Suspense/Adventure Story Rating K - M)_**

_- Double Crossed by Music books horses_

_- Nine Lives by Zalamander_

_- Innocence by Ash Woody_

_- Polyamory by Amants Rose_

**Complete Family Comfort ****_(For A Completed Family/Comfort Story Rating K - T)_**

_- Twelve Months Of The Year by Ladierock_

_- Stop Being A Coward by CaRiNeSs_

_- Forgetting Him by Badass Hathaway_

_- King Dimitri and Princess Rosemarie by 72980597_

**Complete Family Comfort ****_(For A Completed Family/Comfort Story Rating M)_**

_- Forty Weeks Of Hell by Nicia_

_- Of Weeds And Rose by Tibbins_

_- Color My Life With Your Love by MinaRivera_

**Family Comfort ****_(For An Ongoing Family/Comfort Story Rating K - T)_**

_- My Little Roza by Chriss-Meister_   


_- Flying Home by LolitaPop27_

_- Everything Changes by Dragons-Twiight1992_

**Family Comfort ****_(For An Ongoing Family/Comfort Story Rating M)_**

_- Blooming Love by Deliah C_

_- Wanted You More by WritingDiva_   


_- What He Left Behind by Isabella Ever-Rose_

**Completed Next Generation ****_(For A Completed Teen Fiction Story Rating T)_**

_- I Guess It Happens by lyd-2212_

_- Lead And Gold by Kaze Karter _  


_- I'm Pregnant by dimitriedwardandjazzluver_

**Completed Next Generation**_** (For A Completed Teen Fiction Story Rating M)**_

_**- **Why Me by MaxieMoose_

_- The Russian's Worth The Price I Pay by Ms. Belikov_   


_- Who Are You, Really? by Nicia_

**Next Generation ****_(For An Ongoing Teen Fiction Story Rating T)_**

_- Welcome To Baia by ladierock_   


_- Loving Him Again by Kautia_

_- Little Bit Of This, Little Bit Of That by Orlissa_

_- Rules Of Engagement by WideEyedDreamer01_   


_- Locked In With The Past by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0_

**Next Generation ****_(For An Ongoing Teen Fiction Story Rating M)_**

_- Pursuing My Personal Assistant by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0_

_- Assassins by Mitrioselove_

_- Wanted You More by WritingDiva_

_- Blooming Or Wilting by littlerosebudbroke_

**Heart Breaker ****_(For A Tragic Story Rating K - M)_**

_- Where Are You by AlyLovesYou_

_- My Masked Man by IHatePotatoes_

_- When Your Love Faded by KickassHathaway_

_- It's The End by ALittleBitofEverything101_

_- Wanted by Ms. Sweden_

**Regular Tale ****_(For A Completed Story That's Updated Regulary Rating K - M)_**

_- The Janine Hathaway Story by MsJanineHathaway_

_- The Search For Rosemarie Mazur by MadameRozaBelikova_

_- Fifteen Again by MadameRozaBelikova_

_- Surprise Surprise! by SexciiLexi_

_- Young Love by Zmeyette_

**Promising Regular Tale****_ (For An Ongoing Story That's Updated Regulary Rating K - M)_**

_- Little Bit Of This, Little Bit Of That by Orlissa_

_- Pursuing My Personal Assistant by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0_

_- Something More by Aleexmariee_

___- A Change In Heart by RozaBelikova-x_

**Born To Stand Out ****_(For An Ongoing Story With A Very Unique Plot Rating K - M)_**

_- Sweet Treats by Mitrioselove_

_- Pursuing My Personal Assistant by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0_

_- Enigma by MadameRozaBelikova_

_- Aurora Borealis by Samwysesr_

_- Mistletoe And Mayhem by Reader. Writer. TVLover_

**Still Standing Out ****_(For A Completed Story With A Very Unique Plot Rating K - M)_**

_- Assassins by Mitrioselove_

_- Hook Line Sinker by Roza-Dimka-Reader_

_- My Saving Grace by WideEyedDreamer01_

**Different Love ****_(For A Story With A Pairing Other Adrian/Sydney or Dimitri/Rose or Lissa/Christian Rating K - M)_**

_- The Trouble With The Dragomir Princess by Dimkaluv_

_- Turkish Delight by Crazydhampir_

_- He Comes First by Ruthless527_

_- Photographer By Day, Escort By Night by Freedomwriter2010_

**Perfect Completed RoMitri Chemistry ****_(For A Completed Story That Had Amazing Chemistry Between Rose and Dimitri Rating K - M)_**

_- Unexpected Love by RozaBelikova-x_

_- It's A Man's Man's World by Ms. Sweden_

**Perfect Promising RoMitri Chemistry ****_(For An Ongoing Story That Has Promising Chemistry Between Rose and Dimitri Rating K - M)_**

_- Pursuing My Personal Assistant by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0_

_- Camping Trip by Dimitri's. Smexi .Shewolf_

_- In The Rain by Roza M Belicova_

**~ Classic Awards **_You can vote for the maximum of 2_

**High School Classic ****_(For A Story That Got Such An Overdone Plot Like High School And Turned It Awesome Rating K - M)_**

_- Unexpected Love by RozaBelikova-x_

_- A Tale To Remember by Xx-Where-Am-I-xX_

_- Unrequited Love by XoxBlueRavexoX_

_- Thrown Into His World by Lesya17_

_- Silent Moments by Rue-x_

**Love Fades Classic ****_(For A Story That With A Plot Like Dimitri Leaves Rose For Tasha and Made It Awesome To Read Rating K - M)_**

_- The Darkest Hour Is Just Before The Dawn by Katharina Liebe_

_- The Hathaway Effect by VladMorgendoffer_

_- Seeking Happiness by Assassinlove25_

**Lines Of Drabble ****_(For The Most Loved Drabble Collection Rating K - M)_**

_- Little Bit Of This, Little Bit Of That by Orlissa_

_- Moments by Hatedinnocence03_

_- Avenging Angel by Xx-Where-Am-I-xX_

**Trapped With Books ****_(For The Most Loved 'Characters Read The Books' Story Rating K - M)_**

_- Locked In With The Past by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0_

_- Reliving The Past by Fiera Hathaway_

**~ Short Story Awards** _You can vote for the maximum of 2_

**Love Snippet ****_(For The Best One Shot That Portrays Love Rating K - M)_**

_- Dancing In The Night by Dara Tavar_

_- The Reason by hatedinnocence03_

_- Falling In Love With Roza by ana1210_

**Snapshot Of Romance ****_(For The Best Romance One Shot Rating K - M)_**

_- Twenty Years by TaniMar_

_- Amity by Serena Bancroft_

_- Rose and Dimitri, Publicised by HellgirlAngel_

**Small Heart Breaker ****_(For The Most Loved Tragic One Shot Rating K - M)_**

_I Love, Loved by The McQuaid Brothers_

_- The Last Goodbye by Northern Soul_

_- I Miss You by SagittariusWarrior_

_- He's Gone by Kessafan_

**Small Packet ****_(For The Most Loved One Shot Rating K - M)_**

_- The Reason by hatedinnocence03_

_- Ivan's Gift by hatedinnocence03_

_- Of Electic Christmas Trees by Orlissa_

_- The Cabin by Feefella_

**1, 2, 3, ****_(For The Most Loved 2 or 3 Shot Rating K - M)_**

_- A Very Academy Christmas by xXSweetSurrenderXx_

_- Need You Now by Dimitri's. Smexi .Shewolf_

_- My First, My Last, My Everything by Nicia_

_- Good Morning, Indeed by Orlissa_

**~ Lemons/Smut/BDSM/Line Awards ** _You can vote for the maximum of 2_~

**Hook Me ****_(For The Most Favourite Lemon/Smut Collection Rating M)_**

_- Secret Lives by Mitrioselove_

_- No Regrets by Mitrioselove_

_- In The Principal's Office by Only The Lucky_

**Small Bombastic ****_(For The Most Favourite One Shot Lemon Rating M)_**

_- An Unforgettable Christmas by RozaHathaway17_

_- Dancing In The Night by Dara Tavar_

_- The Spell by Feefella_

_- Sweet Revenge by Dara Tavar_

**Control Me ****_(For The Most Favourite BDSM/Smut Story Rating M)_**

_- Lemons For Everyone by Georgia Rose Belikova_

_- My Lusty VA Stories by luffyluver2215_

_- The Resort by goingdownswinging_

**Lime To An Extent ****_(For The Most Loved Lime Story Rating M)_**

_- Sexting Russian by Roza M Belicova_

_- My Love, My Life by _

_- Maybe Not Tonight by SKDanielle16_

**~ Crossover Awards** _Vote for 1 from each category_

**Merlin ****_(For The Best Harry Potter and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_- Waiting For You by Frozen Hurricane_

_- Arise by IThinkImParanoid_

_- Whoever Said Montana Was Boring? by SlytherinsScribe_

**Sparkling ****_(For The Best Twilight and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_- Our Dirty Little Secret by LittleDhampir21_

_- The Life I Knew Or The Beginning by RoseKristyIvashkov_

_- Immortal Beauty by WhyDoVampiresSparkle_

**Mortal House ****_(For The Best Mortal Instruments/House Of Night and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_- Vampire Academy X Mortal Instruments by nerdsdoitbetter_

_- Taken by CloudedMindx_

_- Shadows In The Night by xovampxo_

**Blood Diary ****_(For The Best Vampire Diaries and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_- Caught In The Middle by PrincessRedFern_

_- Misery Business by SPNlovur14_

**Angelic Academy ****_(For The Best Angel and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_- Searching For Roza by darcyalex_

_- Smile Time by WriteMyNameInBulletsBaby_

**Animefy Me ****_(For The Best Naruto and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_- Tainted by Funnybear13_

_- Vampire Academy And Ninjas by Zetsumei-Metsuki_

**Maximum ****_(For The Best Maximum Ride and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_- Maximum Academy by I Heart You JW_

_- Vampire Academy: Airborne by AlyLuvsYou_

_- The Darkness Within by deathsangel12_

**Blood Academy ****_(For The Best Bloodlines and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_- VA Collections by Mrs Castile_

_- Poems by Georgia Rose Belikova_

**~ Writer Awards** _You can vote for the maximum of 2_

**Cupid (****_Favourite Writer_**_** In Romance)**_

_- 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0_

_- Mitrioselove_

_- TryCatchMeNow_

_- MadameRozaBelikova_

_- Mrs. Belikova3369_

_- Roza-Dimka-Reader_

**Michael Jackson ****_(Favourite Writer In Thriller/Suspense/Adventure)_**

_- The Goddaughter_

_- da queen dragomir_

_- Simlead_

**Lemonade Goodness ****_(Favourite Lemon Writer)_**

_- Mitrioselove_

_- Dara Tavar_

_- Feefella_

**Crossed ****_(Favourite Crossover Writer)_**

_- Georgia Rose Belikova_

_- Mrs Castile_

_- LittleDhampir21_

_- RoseKristyIvashkov_

**Scarlet Tears ****_(Favourite Writer in Tragedy)_**

_- Ms. Sweden_

_- Nicia_

_- Eridaaaanni_

_- BreatheIfYouFindDimitriHot_

**Dark Consoling ****_(Favourite Writer In Family/Comfort or Dark Adult Themes)_**

_- Littlerichellemead_

_- DarkDaughter1318_

_- Tibbins_

**Throwback ****_(Favourite Writer In Classic Plots)_**

_- RozaBelikova-x_

_- Lesya17_

_- 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0_

_- Orlissa_

_- hatedinnocence03_

_- VladMorgendoffer_

_- Katharina Lieve_

**Unique Punches ****_(Favourite Writer Who Always Has Unique Plots)_**

_- 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0_

_- MadameRozaBelikova_

_- Mitrioselove_

_- Ms. Sweden_

_- Dara Tavar_

* * *

**!VOTE NOW!**


	3. Behold! Our Winners!

**!Time to announce winners!**

_Thank you to everyone who sent nominations in! _**  
**

**Good luck to everyone! See winners list below!**

* * *

**~ Beta Reader Awards** ~_  
_

**The Helping Hand**_** (For The Most Helpful Beta)**_

_Winner is Hatedinnocence03 _

**Johnny Depp Award (****_For The Most Kind And Polite Beta_**_**)**_

_The winner is kayahartford-belikova_

**~ Reviewer Awards ~**

**Critics Choice ****_(For The Most Critical And Helpful Reviewer)_**

_The winner is Sirenmist **  
**_

**Flying Angel ****_(For The Most Nicest Reviewer)_**

_The winner is Rosieposie2000_ **  
**

**Regular Customer ****_(For The Reader Who Always Remembers To Review)_**

_We Have A TIE!_

_The winners are Hiseask17 and __RozaRocks _

_Note: There was so much competition for this category. It was INTENSE. _

**~ Member Awards ~**_  
_

**Class Clown (****_For The Most Funniest Member)_**

_The winner is 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0**  
**_

_Note: When you guys voted for me, I laughed. I swear, the person that nominate me deserves this award more than me.   
_

**Bouncing Castle ****_(For The Most Energetic And Happy Member)_**

_The winner is Georgia Rose Belikova_ **  
**

**~ VA Community/Forum ~**_  
_

**Viewbie (****_For The Most Viewed Community or Forum)_**

_The winner is Community (Dimitri's POV) Founder - MangoTango450 **  
**_

**Coolbie ****_(For The Coolest Communtiy or Forum)_**

_The winner is Community (Beautifully written one-shots) Founder - Science. And. Faith. Too_   


**~ Story Awards ~**  


**Completed Romance Sap ****_(For A Completed Romantic Story Rating K - T)_**

_The winner is Unexpected Love by RozaBelikova-x **  
**_

_Note: The competition was reaaaally strong as well for this one.   
_

**Completed Romance Sap**_** (For A Completed Romantic Story Rating M)**_

_The winner is Hook Line Sinker by Roza-Dimka-Reader_  


_Note: Alot of votes were sent in for this category! There were really close runner ups. _

**Ongoing Romance Sap**_**(For An Ongoing Romantic Story Rating K - T)**_

_The winner is A Change Of Heart by RozaBelikova-x __**  
**_

**Ongoing Romance Sap ****_(For An Ongoing Romantic Story Rating M)_**

_The winner is Pursuing My Personal Assistant by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0**  
**_

_Note: THANKS YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! This really means alot to me. _

**On The Complete Edge ****_(For A Completed Thriller/Suspense/Adventure Story Rating K- M)_**

_The winner is Does your husband know by She lives in a day dream **  
**_

**Nearly On The Edge ****_(For An Ongoing Thriller/Suspense/Adventure Story Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Double Crossed by Music books horses**  
**_

**Complete Family Comfort ****_(For A Completed Family/Comfort Story Rating K - T)_**

_The winner is King Dimitri and Princess Rosemarie by 72980597 **  
**_

**Complete Family Comfort ****_(For A Completed Family/Comfort Story Rating M)_**

_The winner is Of Weeds And Rose by Tibbins **  
**_

**Family Comfort ****_(For An Ongoing Family/Comfort Story Rating K - T)_**

_The winner is My Little Roza by Chriss-Meister_

**Family Comfort ****_(For An Ongoing Family/Comfort Story Rating M)_**

_The winner is Blooming Love by Deliah C **  
**_

**Completed Next Generation ****_(For A Completed Teen Fiction Story Rating T)_**

_The winner is I Guess It Happens by lyd-2212 **  
**_

**Completed Next Generation**_** (For A Completed Teen Fiction Story Rating M)**_

_The winner is The Russian's Worth The Price I Pay by Ms. Belikov_ **  
**

**Next Generation ****_(For An Ongoing Teen Fiction Story Rating T)_**

_The winner is Little Bit Of This, Little Bit Of That by Orlissa **  
**_

**Next Generation ****_(For An Ongoing Teen Fiction Story Rating M)_**

_The winner is Assassins by Mitrioselove **  
**_

**Heart Breaker ****_(For A Tragic Story Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Wanted by Ms. Sweden **  
**_

**Regular Tale ****_(For A Completed Story That's Updated Regulary Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is The Search For Rosemarie Mazur by MadameRozaBelikova **  
**_

**Promising Regular Tale****_ (For An Ongoing Story That's Updated Regulary Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Little Bit Of This, Little Bit Of That by Orlissa __**  
**_

**Born To Stand Out ****_(For An Ongoing Story With A Very Unique Plot Rating K - M)_**

_It's a tie!_

_The winners are Sweet Treats by Mitrioselove and __Enigma by MadameRozaBelikova _

**Still Standing Out ****_(For A Completed Story With A Very Unique Plot Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Hook Line Sinker by Roza-Dimka-Reader **  
**_

**Different Love ****_(For A Story With A Pairing Other Adrian/Sydney or Dimitri/Rose or Lissa/Christian Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Turkish Delight by Crazydhampir **  
**_

**Perfect Completed RoMitri Chemistry ****_(For A Completed Story That Had Amazing Chemistry Between Rose and Dimitri Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is It's A Man's Man's World by Ms. Sweden **  
**_

**Perfect Promising RoMitri Chemistry ****_(For An Ongoing Story That Has Promising Chemistry Between Rose and Dimitri Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Pursuing My Personal Assistant by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0 __**  
**_

**~ Classic Awards ~**_  
_

**High School Classic ****_(For A Story That Got Such An Overdone Plot Like High School And Turned It Awesome Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Thrown Into His World by Lesya17 **  
**_

**Love Fades Classic ****_(For A Story That With A Plot Like Dimitri Leaves Rose For Tasha and Made It Awesome To Read Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is The Hathaway Effect by VladMorgendoffer **  
**_

**Lines Of Drabble ****_(For The Most Loved Drabble Collection Rating K - M)_**

_Another tie!_

_The winners are Little Bit Of This, Little Bit Of That by Orlissa and __Moments by Hatedinnocence03 _

___Note: ____At first everyone was voting for Orlissa and then the tables got turned around and everyone was voting for hatedinnocence03! It was really tough!_

**Trapped With Books ****_(For The Most Loved 'Characters Read The Books' Story Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Reliving The Past by Fiera Hathaway **  
**_

_Note: This was a really close one. Locked In The Past lost by one vote. _

**~ Short Story Awards ~**  


**Love Snippet ****_(For The Best One Shot That Portrays Love Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is The Reason by hatedinnocence03 **  
**_

**Snapshot Of Romance ****_(For The Best Romance One Shot Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is  Twenty Years by TaniMar **  
**_

**Small Heart Breaker ****_(For The Most Loved Tragic One Shot Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is He's Gone by Kessafan **  
**_

**Small Packet ****_(For The Most Loved One Shot Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Of Electic Christmas Trees by Orlissa __**  
**_

**1, 2, 3, ****_(For The Most Loved 2 or 3 Shot Rating K - M)_**

_It's a tie!_

_The winners are Need You Now by Dimitri's. Smexi .Shewolf and __My First, My Last, My Everything by Nicia _

**~ Lemons/Smut/BDSM/Line Awards ~**_  
_

**Hook Me ****_(For The Most Favourite Lemon/Smut Collection Rating M)_**

_The winner is Secret Lives by Mitrioselove **  
**_

**Small Bombastic ****_(For The Most Favourite One Shot Lemon Rating M)_**

_The winner is Dancing In The Night by Dara Tavar _

**Control Me ****_(For The Most Favourite BDSM/Smut Story Rating M)_**

_The winner is My Lusty VA Stories by luffyluver2215 **  
**_

**Lime To An Extent ****_(For The Most Loved Lime Story Rating M)_**

_The winner is Sexting Russian by Roza M Belicova **  
**_

**~ Crossover Awards ~**_  
_

**Merlin ****_(For The Best Harry Potter and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Whoever Said Montana Was Boring? by SlytherinsScribe **  
**_

**Sparkling ****_(For The Best Twilight and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Our Dirty Little Secret by LittleDhampir21 **  
**_

**Mortal House ****_(For The Best Mortal Instruments/House Of Night and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Vampire Academy X Mortal Instruments by nerdsdoitbetter_

**Blood Diary ****_(For The Best Vampire Diaries and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Caught In The Middle by PrincessRedFern **  
**_

**Angelic Academy ****_(For The Best Angel and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Searching For Roza by darcyalex **  
**_

**Animefy Me ****_(For The Best Naruto and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is  Vampire Academy And Ninjas by Zetsumei-Metsuki **  
**_

**Maximum ****_(For The Best Maximum Ride and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Vampire Academy: Airborne by AlyLuvsYou **  
**_

**Blood Academy ****_(For The Best Bloodlines and VA Crossover Rating K - M)_**

_The winner is Poems by Georgia Rose Belikova **  
**_

**~ Writer Awards ~**  


**Cupid (****_Favourite Writer_**_** In Romance)**_

_The winner is 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0 **  
**_

**Michael Jackson ****_(Favourite Writer In Thriller/Suspense/Adventure)_**

_The winner is da queen dragomir **  
**_

**Lemonade Goodness ****_(Favourite Lemon Writer)_**

_The winner is Mitrioselove **  
**_

**Crossed ****_(Favourite Crossover Writer)_**

_The winner is Georgia Rose Belikova **  
**_

**Scarlet Tears ****_(Favourite Writer in Tragedy)_**

_The winner is Nicia _

**Dark Consoling ****_(Favourite Writer In Family/Comfort or Dark Adult Themes)_**

_The winner is Tibbins**  
**_

**Throwback ****_(Favourite Writer In Classic Plots)_**

_Another Tie! _

_The winners are Orlissa and __hatedinnocence03 _

_Note: You two are always having tied with each other. _

**Unique Punches ****_(Favourite Writer Who Always Has Unique Plots)_**

_The winner is 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0 and __Mitrioselove _

* * *

**!Congratulations to all the winners!**


End file.
